Bard's Tale
by VannaB
Summary: Él era el único que siempre se había atrevido a permanecer al lado del acuario, y viceversa. Ambos marginados por diferentes maneras, las cuales en cierta manera los unía. /One-Shot/ -CronKri-


Bueno, hace rato que no subía nada acá porque principalmente soy bastante inconstante con mi escritura. Luego de mucho tiempo de hiatus con ella, creía que sería mejor volver a retomar la costumbre.

Decidí probar con éste fandom que me tiene bastante enviciada, a ver qué sale. Sí les gusta y me siento cómoda escribiendo más de él, tal vez continúe haciéndolo.

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el fanfic~.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Sí Homestuck fuera mío, los Dancestros tendrían más protagonismo.  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Kankri y sus monólogos internos, creo que eso es suficiente para saber. Insinuaciones posibles de Slash (Hombre/Hombre), aunque tranquilamente pueden pasarse como amistad. _

* * *

Kankri podía parecer ajeno a lo que la mayoría de los trolls pensaran de sus eternas charlas educativas, no dudando en continuar y continuar mientras ninguna palabra en contra de éstas mismas se viera interrumpida por el primer valiente que se atreviera a demandarle que simplemente, en el pensamiento que muchos que nadie expresa, a nadie le interesa lo que tenga que decir.

Sí, Kankri podía parecer esto, sin embargo no era ningún idiota.

Kankri sabía cuándo habían temas para hablar las cuales no requerían de la atención de alguien que parecía estarle escuchando, cuando claramente le prestaba atención incluso al movimiento de las inexistentes y proyectadas hojas que seguramente el mismo cerebro de su emisor había producido por el aburrimiento que le estaba causando. No tenía tiempo para eso, la justicia nunca descansaba, y mucho menos cuando *él* en especial se sentía ofendido por algún suceso que requería el más pronto debate con uno de sus allegados.

… ¿Por qué hablaba en plural? No tenía idea, tal vez le gustaba disimular que poseía un lazo de amistad platónica con varios de sus compañeros, y no que solamente uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a escuchar cada una de sus palabras de tal manera que no podía evitar sentirse aliviado. Con un peso menos de encima.

Uno de los cuales justamente se había encontrado en su búsqueda. Uno de los cuales había encontrado luego de notar que era el lugar que menos rodeado de trolls estaba. Es más, el más cercano era un Mituna desmayado –el cual juraba que escuchaba discutiendo con el suelo cuando pasó por su lado- a nada más ni nada menos que a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

¿Y qué hacía aun monologando a sus interiores sí había encontrado en su objetivo? Era una muy buena pregunta. Verán: El cáncer sabía leer el ambiente aunque muchos creían que no. Sí, sabía hacerlo, y que pensaran lo contrario lo tomaba como un claro insulto ante sus habilidades como líder y defensor de todo el grupo que creía aún tener bajo su cargo, a pesar de su inmortal estado después de la mortalidad, valga la redundancia.

Además, había que simplemente ser "idiota" para no darse cuenta que su posible presencia podía… Molestar a la "musa" del troll contrario. O así era como éste solía llamarla, no tenía idea del por qué. Parecía que era algún término humano del cual aún no se informó apropiadamente para evitar las incomodidades entre ambas partes por la desinformación.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo para solucionar éste altercado? Nada más ni nada menos que guardar distancia de él, justamente detrás de un árbol que convenientemente se encontraba por allí. Parecía que el recuerdo de Cronus estaban siempre ligados de alguna manera con la naturaleza, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle el por qué por simple consideración de que se tratara un tema sensible.

Se dejó recostar contra el tronco, y esperó. Esperó mientras podía visualizarse sin mirarlo por los pequeños ruidos frustrados que salían de la garganta del seadweller cuando una parte no le salía como quería. Cómo hablaba en voz alta, recitando las notas una y otra vez hasta que encontrara la que mejor le parecía. El sonido de alegría cuando parecía haber encontrado la adecuada, la que encajaba en su proyecto. El sonido suave de los dedos, callosos, lastimados de tanta práctica, tocando con una suavidad nata aquellas cuerdas que cualquier otro desconocería. Tacharía como acto para seguir mostrando su personalidad de "chico bueno", confiable, presuntamente falso. Una máscara para acercarse a los demás.

Ese que en realidad poseía una base bastante realista, desde el punto de vista del Cáncer.

… Ese mismo punto de vista que estaba poseyendo en ese instante. Ese que podía ver con una claridad impresionante cada nota tocada en el aire, adquiriendo la forma de un escenario invadido de colores fríos, predominantes en celestes. En hielo. En agua. Una historia. Un cuento contado nada más ni nada menos que con la carencia de palabras, la música encargándose del resto.

Halos mágicos que harían que hasta el Bardo recuperara la ilusión perdida en ella sí pudiera abrir sus ojos para apreciar cómo el viento ahora había adquirido colores. Cómo cada mínima brisa parecía acariciar sus oídos, susurrando los más suaves versos. Gritos, de vez en cuando, desesperados pero lejanos. Palabras que podían lucir hermosas en exposición, pero que guardaban un sentimiento de aprehensión que podía sentir colarse hasta sus huesos. Escalofríos corriendo por su columna, mientras ésta misma guarecía el cuerpo cansando del Vidente, pidiéndole con una muy cariñosa y desamparada voz que dejara de pensar demasiado. Que dejara de perturbar aún más el ambiente con sus pensamientos incontrolables, los cuales nunca lo dejaban en paz.

Que había entrado al espacio personal entre ambos, donde no podía existir nada más que ellos dos. Ya que él era el único que siempre se había atrevido a permanecer al lado del contrario, y viceversa. Ambos marginados por diferentes maneras, las cuales en cierta manera los unía.

Claro, de manera completamente platónica. Eso era algo completamente _necesario _de remarcar.

El mundo a su alrededor pareció desmoronarse. La historia acabó estando inconclusa, pequeños residuos imaginarios cual polvo de hadas esparciéndose alrededor del sangre roja. Atónito, comenzó a observar a sus alrededores como si buscara la causa de aquel desdichado evento.

No demoró mucho en encontrarla.

La mirada de Cronus se encontraba fija en él, posición intacta a como la había imaginado. _Completamente igual. _Como sí todo ese tiempo no había hecho más que mirarle, y la ilusión de que no lo estaba haciendo no era nada más que una vulgar mentira.

Se incorporó, sin embargo, con aquella pasividad que solía caracterizarle. Ningún rastro de nerviosismo alguno al verse descubierto, ni la más mínima intimidación por lo que lo anterior pudiera haber significado ante los ojos de cualquiera. Kankri siempre se encontraba preparado con enormes lecturas que justificaran cada una de sus muy casuales acciones.

— Cronus, buenos días. — Comenzó. Mirada fija, sin titubear. Brazos cruzados, postura erguida. Sí, estaba listo para lo que todos habían estado ansiando con la fuerza de cien scratchs. — No deseaba que mi presencia repentina afectara tu curso creativo, siendo que conozco cuál es tu seriedad con ella como para poder permitirme el privilegio de irrumpir sin siquiera haber hecho mención de mi posible presencia con anterioridad. Lamento en demasía que hayas tenido que parar, siendo que seguramente habrás sentido mi presencia intrusa como un impedimento para poder expresarte sin sentirte juzgado en lo más mínimo. Sí deseas que me retire en éstos instantes, no tendré problema alguno ni me sentiré en lo más mínimo ofendido, por lo que puedes sentirte libre de expresar aquello sin pensar que podrías herir mis sensibilidades de alguna manera. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, podría proceder a enlistar lo que ha estado mal en toda nuestra situación actual y cómo podrías evitar los mismos inconvenien-…

Un ligero movimiento de la mano contraria, Kankri guardó silencio al instante. No era la primera vez que realizaba ese gesto.

— Ahórrame el discurso para cuando te sientes cerca de mí. — Las cejas del acuario se levantaron al unísono, una sonrisa ladeándose por el costado contrario que su preciado cigarrillo humano se encontraba reposando. — ¿Está bien, jefe? — Sosteniendo con firmeza la guitarra reposada entre sus piernas, palmeó el césped a su lado. Un lugar libre que a los ojos del Sangre Violeta parecía mantener una agradable inscripción que tenía el nombre del menor escrita en ella.

No se limitó a hacer más que rodar sus ojos ante la muy clara insinuación que le estaba dando. Era costumbre, y ya algo que no se tomaba verdaderamente en serio. Tratos de personalidades con los que uno se acostumbraba, suponía.

De brazos cruzados, aceptó la invitación de su amigo y se sentó sin decir una palabra. De momento. Ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo en minutos.

Podía observar con su blanquecina mirada cómo su compañía parecía ajustar los "acordes del bebé", como solía llamarle.

— Así que, ¿Supongo que algo estará rondando por tu cabeza, no es así? ¿O tan sólo tenías ganas de verme? — Siempre con las dobles insinuaciones, como sí no pudiera terminar una frase sin aprovecharse de ella. Una pequeña risa sacudió el cuerpo del más alto, encogiéndose de hombros al no recibir alguna respuesta. — Ya, si entiendo. Puedes hablar tranquilo, Kan.

Posición retomada, respiración guardada con expectativa antes de que comenzara a volver a tocar el instrumento. La melodía interrumpida volvió a formar parte del ambiente, justo en el momento en el que Kankri había entrado a escena. No era otra inventada, no era una improvisada. Era la misma… Con algunos nuevos agregados. Pequeños para los oídos de cualquiera, pero significantes para él. El ambiente a su alrededor volvía, la historia que estaba transcurriendo frente a él retomaba desde la última parte… Ésta vez con más de una persona como espectador, al igual que la figura solitaria de aquel suave susurro parecía contar con un nuevo sentimiento. No tan pesado, no tan frío… Sino más bien cálido. Podía imaginarse, en específico, un color rojo intenso.

Le infería un sentimiento de paz demasiado potente como para no dejarse llevar por cada una de las notas que el acuario parecía tocar con tanta delicadeza. Con tanta pasión, como sí en verdad estuviera colocando su ser en ella.

Como sí se la estuviera dedicando a nadie más que a él, colocándole su alma en el puño de su manga.

— Antes de comenzar con los tópicos del día, me gustaría agregar algo.

— ¿Mh?

— Gracias, Cronus.

Tan solo sonrió… No de aquella manera insinuante que parecía ser la única manera que pudiera escapársele, ante su título conocido como intento de casanova.

No.

Ésta era como si en verdad quisiera hacerla.

— No hay de qué, lindura.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo! Espero que les haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier crítica u observación, pueden sentirse libres de decírmelo en un review~

Hasta pronto :D


End file.
